


More Than a Helping Hand

by BlackIris



Series: Steve Rogers 100th Birthday [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Hiking, Steve Rogers 100th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: 13;5 : Miscellaneous Prompts; “Hold my Hand”





	More Than a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in bold are what jumped into my head when I read this prompt originally. And from there, it basically wrote itself. Enjoy this shieldshock fluffy-ness!

Another muffled grunt comes from behind Steve. The sounds of small stones being kicked, a twig snapping, and a breathy curse causes him to laugh.

“You okay, Darce?” He asks, looking over his shoulder to see Darcy trudging along.

“Yes. I am peachy keen.”

“Really?” He arches an eyebrow at her. Her disheveled, irritated state making it hard for him to keep a straight face. “We can take a break. Here. Have some water.”

He pulls the pack from his back and hands her the over sized water bottle he keeps for long hikes. 

Darcy sips at the water, enjoying the cool liquid as it rolls down her throat. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Darcy hums, wiping the sweat from her forehead. “How much longer? I feel like we’ve been hiking for an age.”

“Not long now.” Steve pecks her lips when she pouts a little. “You agreed to this, doll.”

“I did. I just didn’t realize how hard it’d be with physical perfection eye candy distracting me while my ordinary, soft body tries to keep up and not get lost in the woods!”

Steve huffs out a laugh,  _gods,_  he loved the mouth on her. “I said it wasn’t exactly an easy trail. But –“

“But the payoff is good, I know, I know.” She sighs, handing him back the water bottle. “This view really better be spectacular.”

“It is.” He smiles at her grumbling, knowing she’s enjoying it all the same. “Just a little further, then the hard part, then the view.”

“Then the hard part again?” Darcy winks at him.

“Maybe if you’re good.” Steve deadpans before cracking a bright smile.

“If I’m good? It’s your birthday… I mean if you wanna take care of all that on your own, go ahead. I have no problem watching.”

Steve laughs, shaking his head, and pulls her into his arms. “I love you.”

“Even when I complain and am all sweaty?”

“Even then.” Steve smiles down at her.

Darcy hums in contentment. “Good. I love you too, you mountain of muscle. Let’s go before I take you up on your offer of carrying me.”

“Yeah, because that would just be terrible.”

“It would so go to my head. You and I both know that, Steven.”

Steve barks out a laugh in agreement. “Yes, ma’am.”

They continue on for what feels like hours to Darcy, until the come to the ‘hard part.’

“Ya know, when you said the hard part, I didn’t think you meant a nearly vertical wall of mostly rock.”

“If you want I can toss you up there.” Steve says moving behind Darcy and placing his hands on her hips. “It’s only twenty feet, maybe?”

She squeals as his fingers move and wiggle into her sides. “Steve no!”

“Come on, you can say you flew.”

“Or I can climb this stupid part and say I did it all by myself.” Darcy says becoming suddenly defiant. “With some help from you of course.”

“Uh, huh.” Steve pushes her lightly forward. “Whatever you say, doll. But you’re going first so I can catch you in you slip.”

“That sounds like a decent plan. I’m sure the view is spectacular too.” Darcy says, shimmying a little.  

“Alright, alright. Go before I toss you up there.” Steve laughs.

He helps her find a few foot and hand holds. Smiling proudly as she gets the hang of it. Near the top she clings to a tree growing from the side of the rocky incline.

“Yeah, I’m not going to be able to reach that.” Darcy says, sitting fully on the curved trunk of the tree.

Steve looks ahead and realizes that she’s completely right. He nods and climbs ahead of her to the top.

Laying over the edge he extends his arms down toward her.  **“Come on up, baby. Hold my hand.”**

Darcy looks at him a little skeptically at first. Nodding tightly, she slowly stands on the tree and reaches up to him. Taking first one hand and then the other. She makes her way up the last large rock, pushing off with her feet as Steve pulls her up.

Steve pulls her and rolls onto his back to make room for Darcy as she comes up over the side. A large smile takes over his face.

“There’s my girl.”

She chuckles, “I’ve never gone hiking like that before. Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Steve says as they stand up, brushing dirt and leaves off of each other. “Besides, I can’t just leave you in that tree all night. You’ll miss the show.”

“And what fun would that be?”

“It’d be one boring ass night. Even with the fireworks.”

“And we can’t have birthday boy being bored, huh?”

“You know firsthand the damage I get into when left on my own.”

“True enough, babe.” Darcy pecks his cheek. “Now where do we set up the tent?”

“There’s a small clearing near the edge.” He smirks. “It’s perfect, you’ll see.”

They walk hand in hand the short distance to where Steve already had a tent set up.

“I thought we were doing this together?” Darcy gasps as she sees the cozy set up. “Not that I’m complaining because wow.”

“I thought this might save us some time.”

“Definitely does. But what do you have in your pack then?”

“Food.” Steve smiles. “Mostly, food.”

“Yet, another reason I love you.”

As evening draws in, Steve and Darcy finish setting the blankets and pillows into a pillow fort sort of nest with loads of food and drinks within reach just before the firework show starts.

The sky explodes with color and crackling pops, casting glimmers of light on their faces as they take in the sight.  Content smiles are donned on their faces in the simplistic beauty of the evening.

“Happy birthday Stevie.” Darcy whispers during a lull in between bouts of fireworks, slipping her hand into his as she tucks herself into his side.

“It’s only happy because you’re here.” Steve whispers into her hair.

Darcy yawns, “You and your sweet talk.”

“It’s your fault I’m still sweet on you after all this time.” He lifts their entwinned hands, pressing a kiss to the back of hers. “I love you, Darce.”

“I love you too, Stevie.”


End file.
